


Sunday Morning

by JehBeeEh



Series: Written With Love [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: A quiet little morning in the penthouse.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Written With Love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141001
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayamoksin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamoksin/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [mayamoksin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamoksin/pseuds/mayamoksin) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Quiet domesticity.
> 
> ~Hope this fills your domestic Steve/Tony prompt dreams~

“Did we fall into some sort of alternate universe portal or something?”

Tony smiled as he looked up from his tablet.  
“Is it that hard to be believe that I'd wake up before you?” he smiled as a sleep rumpled Steve shuffled into the kitchen.

Tony let the tablet rest on the counter and straightened up as Steve rounded the corner and walked behind him to the coffee machine, dropping a kiss on top of Tony's head on the way.

Steve went through the motions of making his morning cup of coffee. “It absolutely is that hard to believe. Coulda woken me up, you know,” he mumbled, stretching his arms upward and letting them rest on top of his head as he waited for the coffee machine to finish brewing a fresh pot, making his shirt lift up and show off a strip of perfectly creamy skin that Tony couldn’t resist.

“Figured you needed some sleep. And with the rainy weather, I knew you wouldn't go out for your run anyways. No point in both of us being exhausted,” Tony replied as he closed the gap between them, hands going straight for Steve's exposed midriff. “How ‘bout lasagna for dinner?” he asked against Steve's neck.

“The thought of lasagna at 8 a.m. is not super appealing, but sure,” he laughed as hugged Tony closer to him, burying his face in Tony's hair. “Where did you wanna go to fulfill this hankering?”

“Casa Stark-Rogers in Avengers Tower.”

“Take-out?”

Tony slapped Steve's chest as he pulled back to look up at him. “I'm going to make it!”

“Okay, I'm definitely in an alternate universe now.” Steve squinted at Tony suspiciously. “You don't cook. You _hate_ cooking.”

“It just so happens there is one thing I can make from scratch and it is lasagna. It just takes all day. I had JARVIS order all the ingredients, so I can start as soon as it gets here.”

The coffee machine beeped and with a quick kiss to Tony's forehead, Steve got his coffee ready, nodding to Tony's mug to refill it too as Tony settled back against the counter. When Steve handed him his mug back, Tony sighed happily at his first taste.

“Why is coffee better when you make it?”

Steve just shrugged but smiled softly, obviously pleased with himself. “So, you've been holding out on me all this time?” he teased as he took his first sip of coffee.

“We've been dating for a year, calm down,” Tony laughed as he snuggled right back into Steve's space, hands curled around his warm mug. “It really does take forever to make, and I need the right ingredients. I’ve tried a few times, but there's always something I can't get. Mom always said it wasn't worth making if it isn’t going to be perfect.”

“Fair enough.” Steve tilted Tony's head up with his free hand and brought their lips together, a soft and unhurried kiss.

“We probably have an hour or so before the delivery gets here. Wanna go back to bed?” Tony suggested.

“Yes, please. I need a wake-up re-do. Don't like waking up alone.”

“We definitely need to fix that then,” Tony smiled as he pulled Steve out of the kitchen for now.


End file.
